ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
All Hail The King
With both Mowgli and Reia caught by monkeys and heading to the temple, high above the cliffs, Ratchet and the others are quick to take action. Ratchet: This cliff is very high.. Kiva: I know. Sasha: I'll call the dropship. Bagheera: I'll take it from here. Baloo: No, we're coming. - Both Mowgli and Reia walked into the temple and, as Mowgli used a cow bell to call, are in the presence of the king of Bandar-Log himself. ???: What part of the Jungle you from? - The area is still silent. ???: You, man-cub. You come from the South, the North? What part of the jungle?? Reia: We've come from the Seeonee, Your Highness. ???: Southern jungle.. Beautiful, I hear. I never been there myself. So, tell me, you ever had a taste of this pawpaw fruit down there in the Seeonee? Some people call it.. What's the word? Reia: Papaya? ???: Ah, yes. Stolen words. I say pawpaw. Goes to the sound it makes when it tumbles to the jungle floor. Try it. - Mowgli tried the papaya fruit and Reia looks it, as she picks it up. Reia: (This fruit's unheard of.. Maybe Kiva and Sonja would like these.) - Reia take some fruit and puts on her backpack. ???: You know who I am? Reia: I know you're a king, but I didn't catch the name. ???: Let me remedy that. I'm the king of the Bandar-Log. - The king revealed to be a giant orangutan. ???: Call me Louie. - Not far from the temple, the dropship landed and both Bagheera and Baloo made it to the top. Baloo: I did it! Bagheera: Well done, old chap. He must be in there. Ratchet: We need a strategy. Brute force won't work from this massive army this king had. Kiva: Well, I think we should be sneaky. Alister: Like what, stay on the far side of the temple? Kiva: I was just thinking about that. Sonja: In that case, someone should be a decoy, to distract whoever's in charge there. Kiva: Baloo should be the decoy. Baloo: I like your thinking. I'm in charge and I got a plan. - Meanwhile, in the temple... King Louie: And you are a man-cub who wants to live in the jungle. Reia: I'm surprised you know about Mowgli, Louie. King Louie: Maybe so. As for you.. You are from a dying land and want peace in your heart. Reia: How..? King Louie: Kids.. I got ears. My ears got ears. You wanna live here? You need a people to protect you. Only I can protect you and I will, for a price. Reia: (I knew something like this would happen..) Mowgli: I don't have anything to give you. King Louie: I think you do. Reia: What do you want, Louie? King Louie: Look around. I got everything. I have plentiful food, endless treasure, command vast legions.. But there's one thing I don't have and that's the one thing you can give me.. The Red Flower. Mowgli: I don't have that! King Louie: You're a man, aren't you? That was makes you a man. You can summon the Red Flower and control it. Reia: The Red Flower can destroy everything it touches, Louie. Even harming your own army. Haven't you at least took notice? King Louie: If it falls into the wrong hands, yeah, I do. I can assure you, the man-cub will teach me how to use it properly. Mowgli: They told me not to go near the Red Flower. King Louie: You knew why they tell you that? Because you have it, you rise up to the top of the food chain. Nothing in this jungle can stand up..to the Red Flower. Reia: You're asking for the impossible, Louie. Just let us go! - King Louie then sings his song and tried to persuade them. King Louie: Just one thing we need to reach our full potential. Bring me that Red Flower and we will rule this jungle. I will protect you. And you will want from nothing, ever again. Mowgli: I can't! King Louie: You can't or you won't? Reia: That's enough, Louie. We won't submit! King Louie: You will! - Suddenly, Baloo entered the temple and distract the king, while Bagheera, Sonja and Kiva sneaks in and lured them away into the open. But one of the monkeys spotted them and they ran into the middle of the temple. Reia: Oh no.. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Louie's heading for Mowgli. Think you hold them off? Kiva: Yes. - Reia used Instant Transmission to get near Mowgli and the two ran, but King Louie stopped them in their tracks. King Louie: Where you're going, man-cub? Mowgli: Stay away from me! King Louie: You don't have anyone now. I'm your only hope. I can make it real good for you here. Where else you gonna go? Mowgli: I'll go back to the pack! I'll go back to Akela! King Louie: Akela? Oh. You didn't hear? Shere Khan killed him. Reia: (Guess Kiva is telling the truth, after all..) King Louie: I must be honest, living with exiles was a bad choice. Reia: We're heroes of time, not exiles! King Louie: Ah, well.. Then you know about Zoran Lazarevic? Reia: I know his plan to bring Broly here! King Louie: You didn't hear? He's known as the Emperor of the Universe for a reason. - Reia suddenly remembered who the tyrant was- Frieza! Reia: No... It can't be... King Louie: Must've been on account of you two. Reia: ...No! Mowgli: You're lying! - Mowgli and Reia continued to run from King Louie until Mowgli spotted an opening. He ran to the exit, with Reia followed behind him. King Louie tried to grab them, but the temple collapsed on top of him. Reia flew back to Kiva, as she hugged her again. Kiva: Are you alright, Reia? Reia: Yeah, I'm okay. Oh! - Reia opened her backpack and takes two papayas for Kiva and Sonja. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva tried the papaya first as Reia puts on her backpack. Kiva: Not bad. Sonja: Where's Mowgli? Reia: He got out of the temple, before it collapsed. Kiva, I have discovered the next leader of darkness. Kiva: Okay. Reia: For your safety, Sonja, I have to face Lazarevic and teach Broly of free will. It's too dangerous as it stands, so you can leave that one out. That goes for you too, Kiva. Kiva: No. Sonja: But why, Reia? Reia: His plan is to bring Broly to Earth in exchange for greater power. Kiva, he could've killed you if you want to fight him. Kiva: I know. Reia: Plus, I know you are capable, Kiva, but this is starting to get more serious than any of us realized. Are you sure you want to fight against him? Kiva: Well, uh... - Reia crouch down and placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder. Reia: Tell you what. Want to find a new world? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Once we are close to him, I'll send you there for recon. Like that? Kiva: Okay, sounds good. - Reia smiled when Mowgli ran off again. Reia: This fight is not over. Cortex wants us to return, so I think it's time to pay him back, never seeing us again. Kiva: Totally. 17: Reia, I like to go with you. It's not everyday a kid this brave gets to do this action. Reia: Alright, 17. Kiva: Seems good. Reia: Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: I need you to stall Cortex and Shere Khan until we get back. Think you can do it? Kiva: Sure. - Reia placed her hand on Kiva's cheek. Reia: I'm counting on you on this one. You better stay alive until we get there. Kiva: Don't worry, you can count on me. Reia: Good girl. See you soon. - Reia and 17 flew after Mowgli and Sonja, who tried the papaya curiously, went back to the Lombax Five and Alister. Sonja: Category:Scenes